Oh, qué pena, el café se enfrió
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: El destino, ¿quiso o no juntarlos? ¿Existe el destino? / Naruto y Hinata [Naruhina]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Pareja | Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki | Hinata Hyuga.

**Advertencia: **Nada (~^3^)~

* * *

**O**h, **q**u**é **p**e**n**a**, e**l **c**a**f**é **s**e **e**n**f**r**í**o**

* * *

_ESCRITO POR: Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

_**Capítulo único.**_

* * *

.

* * *

.

_El destino, ¿quiso o no juntarlos? ¿Existe el destino? _

.

* * *

.

Hinata tomó el café de la mesa, fue hasta la sala y se sentó en el primer sillón que vio. Sus rodillas contra su pecho y el café entre sus manos, calentándolas.

Aquel día en Konoha hacía frío (bueno, considerando que era invierno y afuera estaba nevando no era de extrañarse), y a pesar de eso, Hinata no se vestía con ropa abrigada. Y eso que tenía frío. Más bien, traía puesta una blusa de tirantes, acompañada de un pequeño short; eso era su pijama aquellas noches frías.

Pronto se enfermaría, según Sakura.

Le dio un trago largo al café, lo dejó en la mesita que estaba frente a ella y volvió a subir las rodillas hasta su pecho, abrazándolas. En esa posición, se echó en el sofá, quedando hecha bolita.

Un último escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, para luego cerrar los ojos. El cansancio la ganaba. Eran como las dos a tres de la madrugada, y el sueño acumulado desde el día anterior ya hacía efecto.

Terminó entregándose ciegamente al sueño, quedando echada en su sofá, echa bolita. El café reposaba en la mesa regular que había ahí, en la sala; aún humeaba un poco, clara señal de que aún estaba caliente.

Pero pronto se enfriaría.

**.**

**.**

Tocó el timbre. Esperó. Nada.

Tocó el timbre. Esperó. Nada.

Tocó el timbre. Se extrañó. Nada.

Naruto Uzumaki se preguntó qué haría ahora que la chica dentro del departamento no le abría. Según recordaba, ella le había dicho que en la entrada, en alguna parte, estaba escondida una llave en caso de emergencia.

El problema aquí es que no recordaba dónde estaba la llave.

Se revolvió el cabello nervioso. Si no recordaba dónde se encontraba aquella llave, estaba seguro que se quedaría afuera por un buen rato, pues contando que la chica con la que compartía departamento acostumbraba a casi no dormir nada, y el teme no estaba. Por lo que cuando no le abría la puerta, quería decir que estaba recuperando esas horas de sueño.

Y eso no le convenía. ¡Hacía frío afuera, joder!

A ver, tenía pocas opciones. O estaba en la maceta, o abajo del tapete de la entrada, o no quién sabe dónde más. En la maceta y en el tapete era lo más común, así que buscó ahí principalmente.

Y nada.

Y lanzó una palabrota que tenía que ver sobre su odio hacia esa llave.

Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda recostada en la puerta. Tal vez debería esperar a que ella se dignara a levantarse y abrirle la puerta…

**.**

**.**

Los ojos perla de Hinata se abrieron lentamente, dando por terminada su pequeña hora de descanso. Se estiró como si fuera un gato. Un gatito lindo y tierno, a palabras de su amiga Tenten.

Pero, a pesar de que un gatito sea lindo y tierno, eso no quiere decir que no tenga alguna oscuridad en su interior.

Y fue en ese estiramiento en el que tiró aquella taza de café, rompiéndola en pedacitos, todos derramados en el piso junto al líquido que ahora estaba frío.

Hinata se sentó, vio el desastre en el piso y, aunque le diera vagancia, se propuso limpiar aquello.

**.**

**.**

El rubio ya se congelaba, así que decidido, se puso de pie y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

Tocó el timbre. Esperó…

Y esta vez sí abrieron.

**.**

**.**

La pequeña chica de ojos perlados escuchó el timbre sonar, así que decidió dejar los artefactos de limpieza que había sacado del armario de la lavandería e ir hasta la puerta.

La abrió.

**.**

**.**

—¡Hey, Sakura-chan! —Gritó el rubio infantilmente, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos—. ¡No deberías quedarte dormida sabiendo que regresaré!

—Ay, ¡ya cállate! —y lo golpeó, frustrada por la terquedad de aquel que compartía departamento con ella—. Ya, pasa de una vez.

—Espera… ¿Dónde quedaron las llaves?

Y lo volvió a golpear.

**.**

**.**

—Kiba-kun, bienvenido—saludó Hinata, con una de sus sonrisas amables.

—Hey, ¿qué tal? —dijo el chico, abrazando a Hinata.

**.**

**.**

_Al parecer, en esta historia, ambos 'protagonistas' ni siquiera se conocieron. _

_El café terminó enfriándose. _

**.**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hace tiempo que no escribía algo Naruhina, ya que me encapriché un poquito con el Sasusaku :v (no es que haya publicado mucho sobre ellos, lo que pasa es que me puse a escribir Os sobre ellos que terminaron incompletos xD) ¡Se siente bien escribir algo de ellos otra vez!

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? No es el final feliz de siempre, pero bueh. Algo de tristeza de vez en cuando no nos viene mal.

Espero hayan captado el mensaje, y que alguno aunque sea lo anote, porque estoy segura de que yo, de aquí al tiempo, me olvidaré (y a pesar de todo no anoto el mensaje de tal historia). Y necesito aunque que alguien lo sepa y lo pueda recordar.

Chu~ (?), de repente quise volverme dramática :B

Bye~

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

P.D.: No he tenido tiempo de releerlo, así que podrían encontrarse con alguna incoherencia y/o error de ortografía. Mis disculpas por eso.


End file.
